horizonsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Explorers
The name given to the first Crusader (Fredrick) and his allies, based off of the name of there ship. NOTE: Fredrick has his own page. Back to index Jack Fredrick's adopted brother, jack acted as the conscious the Explorers, often reigning in the others when there went to far. That being said, he was still a skilled warrior, although not quite on par with Fredrick, P.S or Andrew. Out of all the Crusaders, Jack had the closest relationship with his brother, the two often verbally sparring, but always backing each other up at the end of the day. Jack was eventually married to Myrrine Sun, a warrior who helped in the overthrow of the tyrant who ruled Fredrick, Jack and Andrews home town, with her losing an arm in the process. Jacks phaseblade was of standard design (made to reflect his fighting style and relatively laid back personality) and produced a green Phaseblade, contrasting with his brothers dark blue bladed weapon. Andrew Andrew was Fredrick and Jacks childhood friend, a former slave who followed the brothers into revolt and later, into the stars. Andrew was a natural with a blade, be it metal or energy, and was described as one of the best swordmasters of the time. Although he remained good friends with Fredrick and Jack, Andrew instantly hit it off with Mike Sanders, remaining one of his closest friends. Andrews skill with the blade was such that he actually stalemated Fredrickson for a time (before being outsmarted) and pretty much trained his compatriots and Fredrick's son Jason. Andrews Phaseblade was built for physical attacks and powered by a strong blue blade. Andrew also married a former Eriadu rebel, the archer Julia Iuliana. P.S The fifth and final full member of the Explorers, P.s was a powerful spellcaster and dangerous warrior. Her past was clouded in mystery, many details (including her real name) never being reviled to anyone save her closest friends. The terrible events of her past weighed heavily on her, causing her to swing from wistful and detached to depressed to upbeat and cheerful. However, her close friendship to the other Explorers (especially Mike Sanders, whom she eventually married) allowed her to finally put her past behind her, resulting in her gaining a much better degree of control over herself. P.S wielded a purple bladed phaseblade (which she described as a meditation tool), but her greatest power lay in the supernatural. Mike Sanders A former monster hunter, Mike eventually decided to follow his passion into engineering and tech instead. After working with the Explorers to escape a shadowy alien race, Mike joined them and almost instantly improved there efforts, advancing there Phaseblades and keeping the Explorer itself from falling apart. Quickly becoming great friends with Andrew and the others to a smaller degree, Mike was very lax to trust P.S when she first joined. However, he quickly changed his opinion, working closely with her while the others were taking a break on Eridua, comforting and caring for her after she escaped Xerxes and finally marrying her (in the Horizons: Genesis finale no less). Unlike the other Explorers, Mike was very unenthusiastic about sword-fighting, building a completely standard green bladed weapon.